


HP塞哈 狼人脑洞发情期车部分

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human, M/M, Werewolves, fanwork
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 脑洞详情欢迎参考lofter的狼人塞德里克x人类哈利车片段，发情期的狼人塞德摁着他的人类伴侣哈利啪啪啪以后可能补全（这是考试压力下的产物，没错我就是这么莫名）大约是两人在一起蛮久以后的一次发情期，所以双方都很自然，也带点调情意味





	HP塞哈 狼人脑洞发情期车部分

「我，我唔——」猝不及防地被塞德裡克吻上，哈利瞪大了眼惊愣地望着将他抱紧的人。塞德裡克含住哈利柔软的唇，用力地、急切地舔吮着，甚至发出响亮的水声，让哈利涨红了脸。

他是那样的焦躁，深怕自己会失去哈利。哈利有些受不住而推开塞德裡克，生理泪水让他的绿眸变得更加动人。塞德裡克舔了舔唇，浑身散发出一种狩猎者的冷冽气场，他看向哈利的眼神溢满浓厚的慾望，却也藏着难以压抑的爱恋。

哈利注意到塞德裡克的尾巴比平常要蓬鬆，正小幅度地左右晃动着，他瞬间就升起了想要触摸的冲动。但很快的他就没有那个分心的能力了，因为塞德裡克把他压到了床上，二话不说又吻了上来。

「塞德，唔嗯，嘶……唔！」哈利被咬了，有点疼，但塞德裡克的舔舐让他感觉好多了。宽厚的大掌，修长的手指带着薄茧，撩开他的上衣，由下而上地抚摸着。胸前的两点被捏住时哈利不由得一颤，略显羞恼地瞪了塞德裡克一眼。

塞德裡克低低地笑了。

男人扯下了他的棉裤，大掌更是肆意地揉捏着两瓣嫩臀。他们动情地接吻，哈利甚至踢掉了脚上的棉裤，大方地夹住了他男人劲瘦的腰肢。「哈……哈……」他的宝贝在他身下喘息，被他惹得躁动不已，这个认知让塞德裡克兴奋又佔有慾爆棚。

勃发的性器顶着穴口小幅度的磨蹭，哈利被那热度蹭得浑身泛起了粉色。羞涩的表情搭配期待的眼神，对塞德裡克来说是个致命杀器。他喉间不自觉地发出低沉的吼叫，分开爱人的臀瓣挺腰就插了进去。哈利惊呼一声，除了饱涨的感觉以外居然没觉得疼。

要知道他们的第一次塞德可是前前后后弄了好久，但他还是疼的不行。难道我习惯了？唔，不过真的比以往舒服很多，哈利有些晕乎乎地想着，侧头亲吻塞德裡克的脖子。这是他和塞德学的，并且他发现塞德会因为他的这个动作兴奋起来。

喏，感觉变大了。哈利闷哼一声咬了塞德裡克的耳朵，在他耳边道：「快点，快点……」塞德裡克看着哈利潮红的脸蛋，在心裡爆了个粗口然后用力地抽插起来。每一下都准确地顶在敏感点，每一下都会用力地顶进肠道深处。

哈利搂着塞德裡克的脖子，在摇晃之中手往上捏住了爱人毛茸茸的耳朵，柔软的触感让他感到满足。当然在他体内的某个东西更让他满意，「塞德，塞德……啊哈，嗯——」被顶舒服的哈利情不自禁地缩了缩后穴，他清楚地看见男人的瞳孔收缩了，塞德低喃着：「……该死的，唔，宝贝，宝贝别夹了，我会受不了的。」

这句话让哈利想起上一次发情期的事情，他男人的「受不了」只会让他「下不了床」。后续感觉不太好，但今晚哈利却不想顾忌太多，所以他把塞德裡克拉近，然后来了一个更紧湿热的法式深吻。

「唔，啧……啾……」响亮的接吻声很是催情，塞德裡克如哈利所愿地加快了进出的速度。力道之重更是让整个卧室佈满了「啪啪啪」的声响。哈利的双腿几乎夹不住塞德的腰肢，随着他压抑不住的呻吟，在塞德裡克身边晃动。

他们俩在床上也很是契合，塞德裡克早就摸清什麽方法可以让哈利觉得舒服。他揉着爱人胸前的两点，快速地撞击着他的敏感点却始终不碰哈利的性器。哈利急促地喘息一边抬头呻吟：「亲爱的，塞德，塞德唔——哈啊！」他颤抖着，腰身弓起，脚指头也卷起，达到了高潮。

同时，敏感的后穴反射性地缩紧，塞德裡克闷哼着重重深入几下也高潮了。他们瘫在一起，塞德裡克把哈利抱进怀裡，亲吻他汗湿的捲髮和肌肤，一边咬上他的脖子舔吮着。哈利知道，这隻是开始，他累了，但那愉悦晃动的大尾巴让他笑了。他的爱人总是那麽可爱，也让他不忍拒绝。

虽然塞德裡克总会顾虑他而压抑自己，但他总有方法让塞德乖乖继续下去。

漫长的夜生活才要开始呢。

——Endless


End file.
